


Grave Problems

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: highlander100, Drabble, Gen, LiveJournal Prompt, Original Character(s), Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-16
Updated: 2009-10-16
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you harbour very timid religious feelings, perhaps a caveat lector is due here, for there is a Horseman at the graveyard, and there are grave problems. ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grave Problems

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I own no part of the Highlander tv series or films - the story is just for the free entertainment of my readers. I'm not making any money off this. No infringement of anybody's rights intended.
> 
> I think this was in response to a prompt at lj...

"Are you listening, Officer Banks?! His grave has been RAPED, I said! It’s not just that someone dug up the coffin to pose for a camera or something like those emo kids did in the 80s. The coffin is broken, and empty now!"  
Clearly shouting angrily at the police officer was the only thing that kept the widow from falling into inertia and crying for the rest of the day.

"Look, I completely understand." Oh, and he did, since reaching the fresh grave. Everything pointed to an ugly case of desecration. Except for the Immortal aura close by...


End file.
